


Deffo Flerting

by Anonymous



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drunk Wifi is fun Wifi
Relationships: Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Comments: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Deffo Flerting

On Willow’s first year as an adult above the legal drinking age on new year, she got shit faced. Brooke was sober enough to call them an Uber back to their shared apartment. Brooke helped her take the elevator up to their apartment. Even though she was smaller than Willow she was able to haul her drunk ass upstairs. 

She drops her on the couch and goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. “Zammmmmm,” she whines from the coach. 

“God, you’re cringe, I’ve told you when it’s us you can call me Brooke,” Brooke sighs, filling up the glass.

“Eh, it’s easier to just call you Zam,” Willow mumbles, she’s just able to hear as she approaches the drunken purplenette.

“Why’s that?” she asks, holding out the glass.

“It’s impersonal,” she mutters, reaching out her hand just to knock over the glass on herself. “ts cold.”

“Who would’ve thought?” Brooke says, rolling her eyes. “And why do you want to make it impersonal, we literally live together.” She turns her back to head to the kitchen to refill the cup. When she comes back into the living room, she almost drops the now full cup, Willow was trying to pull off her shirt.

“What the hell!” She says, putting the cup on the coffee table. She pulls her shirt down.

“It’s wetttt,” She whines, trying to smack her hands away. She pauses, going oddly silent. “Call me, Wifi.”

“Why?”

“Because I love the way you say Willow,” She says zoned out. “I hate that you have Lexa.” She sniffles, pulling her sleeve up to wipe her tears. “I hate that I want you,” She says, her nose scrunching.

“Wifi, I was going to tell you before the party but I found out that Lexa was cheating on me with Cole,” Brooke says, sitting on the couch beside the wrecked girl.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She sniffles, wiping her tears. 

“Because I love seeing you have fun, even if I have to deal with you wasted,” Brooke snickers.

“Hold me? I just want to be hugged,” Willow says, looking up from her crunched up form. Brooke doesn’t respond with a word but just by pulling the broken girl into her lap. She hides her face in the crook of Brooke’s neck.

After about ten minutes, Wifi looks up at Brooke with her eyes glistening. “Can I have a New Year's kiss?” Brooke doesn’t know what comes over her, she leans down capturing the younger girl’s lips in a hungry kiss. It didn’t take long for the kisses to start moving away from Wifi’s lips to down across her jaw, later littering her collar bone with kisses and nips. She would’ve gone further had she not gotten a phone call, the ringing distracting the blonde from the purplenette. She grabs her phone off the table and sees her ex-girlfriend's name.

“Shit,” Brooke curses, looking up from her to the wrecked purplenette, her lips bruised and swollen from their fun. She couldn’t do this to her friend, she couldn’t let her best friend be a rebound. “Godamnit, I’m the worst.” She says, messing up her previously styled hair that was destroyed by Wifi running her hands through it like she was trying to grab on to any sense of reality. The ringtone she used to love was now blaring like sirens in her head. She’s only brought back to reality by feather-light kisses on the back of her neck.

“Wifi, it’s time for bed.”

“Are you coming with me?”

“I umm… sure,” Brooke says, helping the taller girl stumble to her room. She plops Wifi down and tucks her under her blankets. She was about to protest when her eyes felt heavy and all she remembered was black.

The next morning she woke up alone in her bed with an urge to throw up. She throws her covers off and rushes down the hall, where she pukes her guts out in the toilet, the throw up mixing with her tears. When she finished throwing up everything she stood to admire her hot-mess self in the mirror, there in all her glory was Willow, with knotted messy purple hair, eyes puffy, lips were swollen, and hickeys down her jaw and disappearing under her black hoodie.

“Aye, Brooke! What the hell happened last night,” she calls, leaving the bathroom. She groans at the headache from the hangover and the fact that she was awake as early as she was. There in her sunshine glory, sat Brooke typing the newest chapter for her story on the couch. Her breath hitches, the light flowing in from the window portraying the small blonde as an angel.

“You told me something quite interesting,” Brooke says, looking up from her work with a shit-eating grin.

“And… um, what’s that?” Willow asks as she enters the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee,

“I feel like the marks on you should explain everything,” Brooke says, standing up, leaving her work for later.

“What ‘bout Lexa?” Willow mutters into her coffee.

“Cheater,” Brooke answers simply.

“We didn’t ya know,” Willow asks, fidgeting with one of her ear piercings.

“No, I want you to remember when that happens,” Brooke winks before leaving Willow to be a blushing mess while Brooke does her work.


End file.
